Happiness Is a Constant When I'm Next To You - One Shot
by Lady Xana
Summary: Our girls are on Summer break from College and take the chance to spend the whole day together doing different activities. Tags: #Fluff #Tooth-Rotting Fluff #Smut #Comfort #Angst #Established Relationship #Soft #College Students


**AN: Hey there! Another fluffy (and smutty) One-Shot just for you with our favorite couple! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Happiness Is a Constant When I'm Next To You**

Ava wakes up to the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand next to her left. She groans before hiding her head under the duvet, trying to muffle the annoying sound. After a couple of minutes it stops and she sighs happily, about to let slumber take over her once again when the device starts ringing for the second time.

This time she makes the effort to stretch her arm out and grab it, looking at the screen with one eye open. A tiny smile appears on her face when she sees the caller's ID.

"Hey…" she greets with a raspy voice, hearing a chuckle from the other side of the other line.

"Hey baby! Don't tell me you were still asleep?" Ava can hear the amusement in her girlfriend's voice even through the phone.

"It's Saturday Sara, I'm allowed to sleep in," she tells her in a whine, earning a giggle from the other girl.

"You're pouting right now aren't you?"

Ava takes a few seconds before admitting to it, "Maybe…"

"Aw Aves, you're so freaking cute. I wish I was there right now, all cuddled up with you."

The taller blonde giggles softly, "Hm… You were the one who turned down my invitation to spend the night at mine's. I missed you my koala bear."

"You keep on comparing me to those creatures and I swear we are never sleeping together again." Sara threatens but Ava can hear the playfulness in her voice.

"Not my fault if you cling to me like one! Besides, what do you have against koalas anyway?! They are so cute and fluffy."

"Story for another time babe," Sara tells her with a smile, "And you know why I couldn't spend the night there. I had already promised Laurel a night out, seeing as we're both finally on summer break from College."

Ava hums in response, "You know you're awfully bright and chirpy for someone who went out for drinks," she observes before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well Laurel was the one who went a bit overboard last night," Sara explains with a shrug of her shoulders, even though her girlfriend can't see her, "I decided it was best to take it easy."

The taller blonde's light eyebrows turn into a frown, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to have a fresh mind and be on my best for today Aves… Did you forget what we talked about?"

Ava stays in silence for a while, thinking about it but nothing comes up, "I'm sorry but I can't recall anything. You know that sometimes – most of the times, actually – I get so lost in your beautiful eyes that my brain stops registering what your mouth's saying."

"Wow… I'm gonna ignore the fact that you just told me that you don't listen to me, Ava Louisa Sharpe-"

Ava cuts her off, "Oh God, there she goes with the full name-"

"-Because that was actually very smooth of you. The whole throwing a compliment at my eyes." Sara tells her with a smirk.

The taller blonde shrugs as a small smirk forms on her lips, "Well they are gorgeous, it's hard not to keep staring at them."

Her girlfriend chuckles at her words, "Alright… Anyways, you had agreed on helping me practice for my driver's test. Does it ring a bell now?"

"Oh, that's right!" Ava curses herself, "Shit, it totally slipped my mind…"

"You don't say."

"Okay, let me just take a shower and eat breakfast really quick and then we can start. I'll be at your house thirty minutes from now, sounds good?"

"Sure, just text me when you get here. Drive safe baby and see you soon."

"Thanks beautiful, see you soon." Ava says before getting out of bed and starting to get ready. She takes only ten minutes showering and five getting ready. The girl quickly puts on a checkered red and black flannel shirt on top of a plain dark grey sleeveless top, combined with a pair of black skinny jeans and black vans.

Lastly she stands in front of her bedroom mirror and pulls her hair into a high ponytail, smiling at herself. After that she runs down the stairs, being greeted by her mother when she reaches the kitchen.

"Morning darling! How did you sleep?" The older woman asks before pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek, who kisses her back with a smile on her face.

"Morning mom! I slept fine, thanks. I'm kinda in a hurry though," Ava tells her while grabbing a bowl and a spoon before helping herself to some milk and cereals, munching on them quickly.

Her mother looks at her with a strange look, "And why is that? It's Saturday honey, not to mention the fact that you're on summer break."

Ava nods, "I know, but I totally forgot I promised Sara I would help her with her driving test and now she's waiting for me." She rushes out the words, drinking the last remnants of milk before placing the bowl on the sink.

"Alright I'm out mom!" She announces walking quickly to the door, stopping only to grab her wallet and car keys.

"Drive safe honey!" Her mother shouts before the door is closed.

* * *

Just as she had told Sara, she reaches the girl's house in exactly fifteen minutes and as soon as she parks the car she texts her quickly to let her know.

A couple of minutes after and she spots the smaller blonde walking down the stairs of the house's porch making her way over to the car, stopping right beside the driver's door.

Ava rolls down the window and smirks up at her, "Hey there cutie, fancy a ride?"

Sara matches her smirk, deciding to play along. She leans in closer to rest her elbows where the window was just seconds ago, "Depends…" she husks out, "How much is the fare?"

Ava purses her lips, her index finger tapping on her chin, "Hm… How about a kiss?"

Her girlfriend tilts her head to the right, amusement playing in her bright blues, "A kiss uh?" She whispers before leaning closer to the taller blonde's face, pressing her lips against her cheek, "Do you mean here?" She asks, moving higher to leave a kiss on her forehead, "Here?"

She repeats, rejoicing on the way Ava giggles while she places a feather light kiss on each one of the blonde's eyelids, "Or maybe here…" she whispers, bumping their noses softly before kissing the bridge of Ava's.

"Hm… Not quite…" the tall blonde whispers back, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering pleasantly around at the tenderness of her girlfriend's kisses. She closes her eyes, tilting her head to the right before pressing her own lips against Sara's in a soft kiss. Their lips move together for a few seconds, both lost in each other.

When they part, a pair of matching sheepish smiles can be seen on their faces.

"Oh, that's what you meant. I get it now," Sara states as if she had been oblivious to it.

Ava chuckles, shaking her head, "Shut up and just get in the car you goober," she tells her, unlocking the passenger side's door for the girl to come in.

Sara does as she is told and after fastening her own seat-belt she turns to her girlfriend, "So where are we going?"

"I'm driving us to the place where my mom used to take me when I was still learning. It's a large open space and I know for sure that there's no one there at this time of day."

"Okay, sounds great!"

* * *

"Alright we're here!" Ava announces after parking the car, "You ready?"

The smaller blonde nods at her, a small smile on her face, "Born ready!" She shoots, apparently excited, but the tall blonde can sense that it came out a bit forced.

She steps out of the car and tosses her keys at Sara who catches them with ease, walking to the driver's side. Once they're both inside the car Ava speaks again, "Okay! First things first, adjusting your seat."

Sara shoots her a puzzled look, "Why would I need to do that?"

Ava looks at her like it's the most obvious thing, "Sara, come on, you know you won't be able to reach the pedals. I'm taller than you."

The other girl scoffs at her remark, "Are you seriously taking a jab at my height right now?" She asks with feigned offense.

"No you goof! I'm just stating it as it is! You know how dangerous it can be if you can't properly reach the clutch or _**worse,**_ the breaks!" Ava explains clearly frustrated and Sara realizes that maybe teasing the blonde wasn't the best move. Her face falls into a frown after that.

"No need to get so riled up Ava! I was just messing around, God…" she defends herself, turning her eyes away from her girlfriend.

"Hey…" Sara hears the gentle voice of the other girl call but she still doesn't budge so Ava decides to reach out and grab her hand in hers. She squeezes softly, tracing small circles on the skin there with her thumb, "Sara… Will you look at me baby? Please?" She asks, dragging the last word in a cute and childish voice that brings a hint of a smile to Sara's lips.

The freckled girl sighs before turning her eyes back to Ava's, shaking her head, "Those puppy eyes of yours always get me," she grumbles, earning a soft smile from the taller blonde.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, it wasn't fair," the latter offers.

Sara holds Ava's hand between her own and plays with the girl's slim fingers. She shrugs before answering, "I get it… I know you care a lot about road safety."

"Especially if it involves you," Ava adds while gently booping Sara's nose.

"Yeah, I know," Sara nods, a small smile on her lips at her girlfriend's gesture, "I was just trying to lighten up the mood, that's all…"

The other girl's face turns into a frown, "Why would you need to lighten up the mood?" Ava asks but Sara doesn't answer right away. When the taller blonde realizes that her girlfriend is having trouble answering, she reaches her hand out to tuck a mesh of light blonde hair behind her ear, stroking the side of her face after. She decides to take a different approach, "Is something wrong? You were awfully quiet through the whole ride…" Ava asks.

Sara shrugs her shoulders once again, entwining her hands with Ava's. She averts her gaze from the taller blonde before speaking, "I guess I'm just nervous… About doing this in front of you," she finally admits in a voice that's barely above a whisper, "I mean… You're just so perfect at it Aves, you make it look so easy. I'm not even half as good as you. I guess I just don't want you to see me as a loser."

"Sara… I could never think of you that way," she tells her with a gentle but firm voice. When the smaller blonde still doesn't look at her, she places one hand under her dimpled chin and tilts the girl's face up making their eyes finally connect. Ava smiles softly at her and gives her a small peck on the lips, an understanding smile on her face after she leans back again, "It's okay if you don't master driving right away. You're not really supposed to. Trust me, I was a mess when I first started! I did so many mistakes." She admits, shaking her head with a smile at reminding some of them.

Her honest admission brings a small smile to Sara's lips, "You did? I can't even picture that."

"I'm telling you! From pressing the wrong pedals to stopping the car on the middle of the road when I wasn't supposed to. I would leave class feeling so frustrated and embarrassed that all I wanted to do was to never show my face there again!" Ava confesses, laughing along with her girlfriend.

Sara grabs the hand that's still on her cheek and holds it in hers, "I had no idea you had struggled so much. You could have told me you know?"

"I know… But I thought it would make you feel afraid of those things happening to yourself and I couldn't risk that. Apparently my judgement backfired because here we are, having this conversation."

"Don't punish yourself for that Aves, I should have just been honest with you right from the start."

"Okay. Let's just put this behind our backs then, but I still want you to know something," Ava affirms, holding Sara's hands in hers, "You don't ever have to feel the need to do everything right around me Sara. We're supposed to feel comfortable with each other, not constantly feel like we have something to prove. Okay gorgeous?"

The smaller blonde blushes lightly at the endearing term, ducking her head a little, "Okay," she nods, raising her head, "Does that mean that you won't be mad whenever I make a mistake? Because I'm going to do a lot of them, trust me."

Ava chuckles at her nervousness, finding it a bit adorable, "Of course not baby," she assured, stroking the back of her girlfriend's hands with her thumbs.

"Now, shall we start? We already wasted time because of my sleeping until late."

Sara nods and sits straight on her seat, eyes settled on the view in front of her. After that Ava starts going through all the checking points before the driving lesson in itself starts. Once they are both confident that all it's properly checked, she starts to guide Sara through the steps.

Soon enough the smaller blonde is driving around practicing turning left and right, changing the gears, and last but not least, parking, which took a little more time and patience.

Even though there were some moments where Sara would retort to her comments with a bit of frustration that would lead to some bickering between them Ava didn't mind it that much, because the important thing was the fact that she got to spend time with her girlfriend helping her get better.

After an hour more cars start approaching the parking lot and it gets too crowded for Sara's liking so they both decide to end the class there.

The smaller blonde sighs, relaxing her back against the seat and letting her hands fall to her lap after turning off the engine, "So… Was I too bad?" She asks without looking at Ava.

Her girlfriend chuckles softly, "Not at all Sara," she tells her, reaching out to hold one of Sara's hands in hers, "I mean obviously you made some mistakes-" she adds, earning her a small frown from the other girl.

"-As it would be expected," Ava continues to explain, "But overall you did well and I'm really proud of you babe!" She finishes with a genuine smile that Sara matched with a grin.

"You really think so?" The freckled girl asks, uncertainty still evident in her voice.

"I do! You're gonna pass your test with flying colors, I'm sure of it! You just have to trust in yourself more." Ava assures, squeezing her hand softly, "And you know what else?"

Sara's eyes twinkle with curiosity, "What?" She asks, playing with Ava's fingers. The taller blonde leans in closer, lips hovering above a freckled ear, "I think you deserve me taking you out for lunch at that Italian place you love so much…"

"Oh yeah?" Her girlfriend replies, a smile creeping into her lips at the fluttering feeling on her chest and belly, "And after that?" She asks in a raspy voice.

Ava chuckles softly, her breath causing goosebumps all over Sara's skin, "We could go to my house and snuggle while we watch a movie. What do you say?"

Sara nuzzles her nose against the blonde's neck, "Do we have the whole house for ourselves?" She asks, placing a light kiss to the skin there.

Her girlfriend swallows, already imagining the possibilities going through Sara's mind.

"Yeah, we do. My mom is only going to be back by seven." Ava lets her know a nod.

"I think we can do more than snuggling then," Sara says before kissing a trail all over Ava's jawline until she reaches her mouth, sucking a plump bottom lip between her own.

Ava lets herself enjoy the feeling of her girlfriend's mouth on her for a couple of seconds until they are interrupted by the sound of their stomachs growling, leaving them both in a fit of giggles.

"Come on babe, lets switch places so I can drive us to the restaurant," the tall blonde says with a smirk on her face.

Sara smiles brightly at her, her heart jumping with excitement, "You're so good to me Aves," she says, leaving Ava blushing at the sudden praise.

"Anything for my girl!" The taller blonde replies with a wink. After a couple of seconds she is back on the driver's seat and as soon as Sara gets next to her and buckles up, Ava turns the engine on again and drives them to their destination.

* * *

Ten minutes after and they are parked in the back of the restaurant. Both get out of the car at the same time and walk hand in hand to the building, with Ava holding the door open for Sara as she steps inside. They have to wait in line for a little while as there are already two older couples ahead of them.

"Did you have breakfast this morning?" Ava asks after turning to look at her girlfriend who simply nods and places her head on the taller blonde's shoulder, letting out a small yawn. Ava can't help but press a kiss on top of Sara's head, smiling at how adorable she looks.

"Do you think we will have to wait for much longer?" The smaller girl wonders out loud right as the line in front of them clears and the hostess finally addresses them.

"Ah my favorite couple is back!" She greets them with a big smile, "How may I help you today?"

Ava immediately puts on her most polite smile before speaking, "Hey Linda! We would like a table just for the two of us, as always. Preferably in a more secluded corner, if you still have any available?"

The young lady smiles knowingly as she looks between the both of them, "I think that can be arranged," she tells them with a wink, motioning with her head at the girls to follow her.

"Here you go," the hostess says as she places a menu on top of the table, "A waiter will get to you shortly. Enjoy your meal little ladies!"

"Thank you very much!" Both girls thank her before sitting down next to each other.

"What do you feel like having Aves?" Sara asks as she goes through the several dishes. Ava drapes her right arm over the smaller girl's shoulders as she leans in closer to check the menu as well, "Hm… I guess whatever you choose is fine by me babe."

"What?" Sara complains with a small pout on her lips, "I was hoping to take a bite of whatever you were having."

Ava laughs at her girlfriend before poking her on the cheek, "You're adorable, you know that? My little koala bear," the tall blonde tells her with a sly smirk.

A deep blush makes its way to Sara's cheeks and she tries to hide it by burying her face on Ava's neck. She mumbles something but it comes out muffled.

"What was that?" Her girlfriend asks with a teasing edge to her voice.

Sara leans back to look at her, a slight blush still placed on her cheeks, "I said you are really mean," she whines before leaning back in to leave a quick bite on what she knows is the most sensitive spot on the taller girl's neck.

Ava has to refrain herself from moaning in the middle of the restaurant, "Sara!" She hisses, bringing her hand up to rub on the mark, "Couldn't you save it for later?" She asks in a harsh whisper while Sara looks at her with a wicked smile and a shrug of her shoulders, "Couldn't resist."

Ava was about to reply when they're interrupted by a waiter clearing his throat, "Can I place your orders?" He asks with an awkward but polite enough smile. If he by chance saw their interaction, he clearly opted not to let it show.

"Absolutely! We'll be having two plates of the _Four Cheese Pasta _please!" Sara asks the young boy who looks to be around Ava's age.

He writes it down before looking back at her once again, "And which drinks will you be having?"

"A peach iced tea and a coke."

"Very well! I'll return as soon as your meal is ready," he lets them know before leaving them alone again.

Ava takes the chance to continue with the conversation, "Geez Sara, did you really have to bite me? I'm sure everyone can tell by now," she reprimands with a shake of her head.

That should let Sara know when to quit, but seeing her girlfriend all hot and bothered only spurs her on more. She leans in closer to her ear to whisper, "Do you want me to lick the sting away?"

A shiver runs down the taller blonde's spine at Sara's offer and she literally squirms in her seat. The freckled girl notices it right away and smirks satisfied at herself but decides to leave her girlfriend alone for now, "I promise I'll make it up to you, beautiful," she husks out before leaning back and giving Ava some space.

"I can't wait." The tall girl whispers with a smirk, reaching out to grab Sara's hand in hers to play with her fingers while they wait for the food to arrive. She entwines their hands and brings them up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of the smaller girl's hand.

Sara smiles lovingly at her before leaving a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth, leaving Ava hungry for more, "I want a proper kiss later…" the latter demands with dark eyes filled by lust and desire.

"Your wish is my command Aves," she declares with a sideways smile.

They stay lost in each other's eyes until the food arrives. Once the plates are set in front of them Ava lets go of Sara's hands so they can eat properly.

"Hm… This food is amazing!" The smaller girl moans as the different flavors mix inside her mouth. She has her eyes closed and Ava can't help but staring at how good blissful happiness looks on her girlfriend. She is truly a beautiful human being and Ava still can't believe how she got so lucky.

When Sara opens her eyes again she catches the blonde shamelessly staring at her and gives her a weird look, "Something wrong?"

"No baby, I was just thinking about how happy you look," she explains while tucking a strand of light blonde hair behind the girl's right ear.

Sara smiles brightly at her, "That's just how I feel around you," she says as a matter of fact and Ava swears she feels her heart grow twice its size at hearing such words.

"I'm glad to know that," she tells Sara before taking a bite of her food as well and in doing that she has to admit that her girlfriend is right; the food is indeed amazing.

They stay in silence, each enjoying their meals and the company of one another. Once they are finished the waiter returns to clear the table, "Do you want to look at the desserts menu?" He asks and Ava turns her head to look at Sara in a silent question to which the girl shakes her head no.

"That will be all, thank you! You can bring us the check please." Ava informs him and he nods before leaving the table.

The blonde looks at Sara with a puzzled look, "I'm surprised you didn't ask for dessert."

Her girlfriend moves closer to her, dropping her voice to a rasp, "I'm saving myself for the second course."

* * *

A few minutes after Ava is parked inside her garage and steps out to open Sara's door, extending her left hand for the girl to take. The latter smiles up at her before holding Ava's hand and stepping out as well.

"You know you didn't need to open the door for me right?"

The tall blonde shrugs at her, "I can't help the gentlewoman inside of me," she explains with a smirk, "Besides, you're my guest therefore you deserve the best treatment."

Sara smiles up at her as she steps closer, hands places on Ava's waist, "So this has nothing to do with the fact that I'm your girlfriend?"

Ava purses her lips as if in thought, "Hm… Maybe a tiny bit, I guess," she says while holding up her index finger and thumb with a small space between them, earning her a giggle from Sara that warms up her entire body. She lets her arms rest on the smaller girl's shoulders, as her right hand plays with the tiny hairs on her nape.

Sara's grip on her waist tightens and goosebumps can be seen all over her freckled skin. She leans in and presses her lips against Ava's in a soft and slow kiss. Their mouths move together for a few seconds, neither of them feeling the need to deepen the kiss. They eventually separate for breathing, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Aves?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sleepy…" Sara blurts out of nowhere and Ava can't help but laugh loudly.

"Hey! Don't mock me you jerk!" Her girlfriend complains before pinching her on the waist, "I didn't get much sleep last night and I woke up rather early, contrary to some other people," she says with a pointed look.

Ava drops her hands down to grab Sara's in hers and presses a kiss against her freckled forehead, "I know baby, I wasn't mocking you. I just wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth."

"What were you expecting then?"

"Definitely something dirtier," Ava says before planting a peck against the shorter girl's lips, "Come on, let's get inside so you can take a nap," she adds before tugging on her girlfriend's hand so she can lead them to her bedroom.

Once both girls get there Sara immediately takes off her shoes and dives into the comfortable bed, face down on the mattress against the extra fluffy pillow Ava keeps for when she stays over.

She sighs happily against it before speaking, "Have you been using _**my **_pillow Aves?"

Ava takes her shoes off as well before she sits down next to Sara, moving some strands of light blonde hair so she can see her girlfriend's beautiful freckled face better, "Maybe…" She half-admits with a smile.

Sara's icy blue eyes cross with greyish ones as she stares up at Ava's face with adoration, "I like it… It smells like you now."

"Yeah?" The tall girl smiles warmly at her and starts to run her left hand up and down her back, knowing exactly how Sara likes it; light and slow.

"Uhm hm…" her girlfriend mumbles and Ava can tell she's mere minutes away from falling asleep.

"Hey my love?" Ava whispers in a soft voice, "Scoot over a bit so I can lay down next to you."

Sara does as she's asked and moves further away from the darker blonde, waiting for the girl to lay down properly next to her. As soon as Ava is on the bed, Sara comes closer again and places her head on her shoulder; a hand coming up to rest below her girlfriend's breasts.

Ava presses two soft kisses against her forehead as she returns to moving her left hand up and down the smaller blonde's back as her other hand reaches out to hold Sara's one that's resting on top of her.

"You comfy baby?"

"I am Aves, couldn't be better…" she replies with a bit of a slur that doesn't go unnoticed by Ava.

"Good," her girlfriend whispers, pulling Sara impossibly closer to her, "Sleep all you need then beautiful. I'll be right here when you wake up."

After feeling her girlfriend falling asleep against her, Ava eventually succumbs to sleep as well.

* * *

It's only around an hour and a half later that she is woken up to the sound of a phone ringing from somewhere around the room. She squints against the sunset orange and red hues that are coming in through the blinds, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the hand that was holding Sara's.

She tries to get up without waking up her girlfriend but it's to no avail. The girl starts to stir next to her, probably because of the ringing noise as well.

As Ava finally spots the phone on her desk, she picks it up and takes the call, "Hello?" She asks with a rasp, clearing her throat before trying again, "Who's this?"

Sara sits up and rests her back against the wall, her stretching and adorable yawn bringing a small smile to her girlfriend's lips.

"Oh mom, sorry. I was asleep and didn't even look at the caller's ID. Everything okay?"

While she waits for an answer she notices Sara patting the vacant spot on the bed and makes her way to sit next to the smaller blonde once again.

"Yeah I'm with Sara. We were just taking a nap."

She can't help but turn her head to look at the girl, an involuntary chuckle leaving her lips at noticing her blonde hair all tousled from sleep, looking almost like a lion's mane. Or maybe a cute Norwegian cat? She's not sure which one she likes best.

Her mom's voice catches her attention again.

"Oh you're going to be home later than seven? By nine? Okay. Yeah we'll order something, don't worry. Yes mom, we promise we won't starve." She teases as she rolls her eyes, earning her a small giggle from Sara.

"Alright I'll see you later, love you too!" She says before ending the call and placing her phone on the bedside table.

"So… My mom says you have to stay for dinner."

A smirk appears on Sara's face accompanied by a wiggle of her perfect eyebrows, "Oh I have, do I? Hm… What if I already have plans?" She asks, dropping her voice to a whisper as she leans closer to Ava.

"I guess you'll have to cancel," Ava whispers back, "Something tells me you'll prefer to spend your time here, with me." She says before closing the distance between them, lips coming together perfectly. Sara wastes no time in deepening it, asking for entrance with her tongue that Ava grants gladly, making them both moan into the kiss.

They part for air and take the chance to quickly remove each other's shirts, tossing the items to the side.

"Come here…" Ava asks breathlessly as she wraps her hands around Sara's waist and guide her to her lap, leaving the latter straddling her. She reaches over and unhooks the smaller girl's bra, following the movement with her lips as she slowly drags the straps down one of her arm and then repeating the process with the other.

"Aves…" Sara lets out while she threads her fingers through dark blonde locks holding her in place.

Once the bra is gone, Ava makes her way up stopping at the girl's neck. She nibbles softly on it before sinking her teeth on the smooth flesh there, getting a gasp out of Sara.

"Baby, please," the smaller girl pleads as she reaches down to grab Ava's left hand and placing it on top of her right breast. Her girlfriend smirks against her neck as she feels a hard nub below her palm. With one last lick she removes her mouth from Sara's neck and moves it down until her lips are right above the girl's left breast. She plants a kiss there before closing her lips around a pink nipple, swirling her tongue around it while her other hand busies itself with Sara's other breast, squeezing and pulling.

The freckled girl's grip on Ava's hair tightens as she feels teeth pulling on her nipple, _"Baby…"_

Ava releases the tiny nub with a small _pop _sound, smirking at herself. She leans back to look at her girlfriend's face and stares in awe at how gorgeous she is, pupils fully dilated with lust and flushed cheeks completed with a slightly open mouth. She's unable to resist her plump lips and captures them in a passionate kiss, swallowing a whimper from her. Their mouths separate again but not before Ava bites the girl's bottom lip, pulling on it and tracing it with her tongue after to ease the sting.

She leans in again, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from the valley of Sara's breasts until the hem of her jeans. She leans back again, resting her forehead against hers.

Her hands are placed on the button of the girl's jeans, "Can I take these off?"

Sara quickly nods her head, "Please do." She replies, her voice almost edging on despair.

Ava gets right into it, opening the button and pulling down the zipper.

"Sit up for me babe," she asks and in a matter of seconds she's dragging the fabric down her girlfriend's leg with her panties following along.

A shiver goes through Sara's whole body and goosebumps erupt in her skin, leaving Ava smiling warmly at her as she admires the naked Goddess in her lap.

As her hands go to rest on Sara's waist once again, the girl cups Ava's cheeks bringing their lips together in a fiery kiss.

"Are you ready for me beautiful?"

"See for yourself…" the smaller blonde husks out as she grabs her girlfriend's right hand and guides it to where she needs her more. Both girls gasp at the light touch of Ava's fingers on Sara's wet slickness.

"You're perfect Sara, you're so perfect," Ava praises as she runs a fingertip slowly up and down the girl's slit to gather some wetness.

Sara bucks against her hand, trying to get some friction, "Aves… Baby… I _really _need you," she pleads once more, holding on to her girlfriend's back and neck.

"Okay," Ava relents, deciding not to tease the girl too much. Her mouth attaches itself against the base of her throat as her index finger starts to circle Sara's entrance.

The girl moans as Ava's teeth scrape against her skin, definitely leaving a purple mark there. She's sure it must be payback for what she did at the restaurant.

"Ava, I need – _Fuck_…" she tries to ask something but Ava's finger suddenly entering her cunt cuts her off. She takes a deep breath, adjusting to the new sensation before trying again, "I need you on my clit, please…" she finally says as she moves her hips to the rhythm of her girlfriend's finger.

Ava smiles against her skin and a second after her thumb is pressing against the tiny bundle of nerves, playing with it. She almost chuckles at the sweet moan Sara lets out. She keeps moving her index inside the girl, alternating between a slow and fast paces. When she feels her velvety walls starting to tighten against her single finger, she decides to add a second one.

She stops for a moment and was about to get a complaint from Sara when the girl lets out a mixture of a whimper and a moan at now being filled with two fingers. She lets her head drop into Ava's shoulder, her breath coming out in pants as she rides her girlfriend's deft fingers.

"_That's it baby, right there! I'm almost – Fuck! Aves, I'm coming…"_ Sara rambles in a strangled voice as her nails dig into the taller blonde's back before a sweet release takes over her, her hips bucking on their own accord against Ava's fingers. Her whole body finally becomes rigid for a few seconds, the last sound coming from her lips being her girlfriend's name in a sweet harmony.

Ava coaxes her through the aftershocks, whispering kind words of encouragement while keeping her fingers still inside her. When she feels Sara's walls start to relax against her, she flicks her thumb over the girl's clit and curves her fingers one last time, making her come again and coating Ava's hand with her delicious wetness.

She waits for Sara's breathing to come back to normal, running her left hand over the smaller blonde's abs with blunt nails. She knows it's okay to take her fingers out when she feels her girlfriend pressing a number of soft kisses against her shoulder and the hands holding on to her back going slack – those two actions are always Sara's telling - so she does it slowly as to not overstimulate her. However, the smaller girl still can't help the moan that comes out of her.

"Hm… You felt so good around my fingers baby," Ava whispers huskily, before grabbing her face with her left hand and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. When they separate she holds her right hand up, Sara's wetness still evident in it. She brings both fingers to her lips and licks them, letting out a moan as she never breaks eye contact with Sara.

The girl's tongue darts out to lick her lips, eyes focused on Ava's fingers who clearly notices her hungry eyes and presses her fingers against Sara's lips, "Open up."

Sara swallows audibly before nodding and opening her mouth, making room for her girlfriend's fingers to enter her. She quickly closes her lips against long and slim fingers, tasting herself with the help of her tongue. She can't resist of biting down, but not too hard though. Ava's warning glare tells her that she shouldn't push her luck.

After she releases them she presses a kiss against the blonde's palm before dropping it.

Ava is still staring at her intensely and she feels herself blushing under her intense gaze.

"So…" she says clearing her throat, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, "That was…"

"Amazing?" Ava chimes in with a smirk, which leaves Sara feeling more at ease.

"I was gonna say otherworldly but I guess that covers it too," she shrugs as her trademark smirk occupies her face.

"I definitely won't oppose to that title," the tall blonde replies as she grips Sara's waist, bringing their bodies closer. As she does her girlfriend's clit rubs against her jeans and the girl curses.

"Shit… Sorry baby," Ava apologizes before putting a little bit of distance between them, "I guess you're still too sensitive," she says with a frown.

Sara shakes her head and presses her lips between the blonde's light eyebrows, kissing her worries away, "You have nothing to apologize for Aves, you took such great care of me. You always do." She assures while cupping the girl's face between her hands, looking straight into her beautiful grey-blue eyes.

"And now," Sara whispers before pressing a chaste kiss on her lips, "It's my turn to take care of you," she adds as she reaches behind the blonde's back unhooking and discarding her bra out, moving out of the blonde's lap after that. Ava stares at her with a puzzled look, paying close attention to the girl in front of her.

"Lay down on the bed?" Sara asks and Ava nods before doing so, resting her head on the pillow behind her.

"Perfect…" her girlfriend observes before crawling back up until she's positioned above the blonde, mouths mere inches away from each other. Ava leans up to capture her lips but Sara dodges it by leaning back, a sly smile in place, "Nah-ahn…" she says as she places a finger against her girlfriend's plump lips, "Not yet."

Ava's face turns into a pout and she gives Sara her best puppy eyes, but to no avail.

"Those baby blues won't work. Just relax and let me do my job…" The smaller blonde requests before leaning down to kiss her neck, "I'm sorry about the bite," she apologizes as she licks the older mark with her warm tongue, dropping a kiss on the reddish spot there before moving to Ava's left shoulder.

"And I'm sorry about this one as well," she says as she repeats the same process, soothing the fresher mark with her tongue. Ava simply nods and sighs happily, finding herself at a loss of words at the feeling of Sara's tongue against her skin. Her hands reach up to thread through light blonde hair, trying to guide the girl to where she needs her more.

Sara leans back and starts to travel down Ava's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses all over her skin as her hands place themselves on each of the tall blonde's breasts, squeezing them softly before playing with her nipples until she has Ava's squirming below her, "_Sara…" _she has the girl rasping out in a matter of seconds. Satisfied with yourself Sara smirks as she continues to go down, dipping her tongue on her girlfriend's navel that earns her a shiver from the blonde.

Ava's hands are still entwined in Sara's blonde locks and as the smaller blonde approaches her destination her grip tightens and she pulls her head back slightly, a single eyebrow raised in question towards Ava.

As soon as her girlfriends nods, Sara smiles and undoes the button and zipper of Ava's jeans before getting rid of them, leaving the girl in nothing more than her boy shorts. The light blue color of the fabric allows Sara to see how ready her girlfriend already is for her. She leans down and presses a kiss above the wet spot, gaining a gasp from Ava.

She scoots back and places herself between the girl's legs after parting them gently. Sara takes her time peppering the blonde's left thigh with butterfly kisses before doing the same to her other thigh. All the while she could feel Ava's small yet clear signs that she was more than ready to have her. From the way her chest raised and fell rapidly, or the way she would flinch the closer Sara would get to her waiting center. In fact, she could even smell how much her girlfriend wanted right at that instant, the smell of her arousal positively intoxicating Sara's senses. She finally decides to have mercy on Ava and places a single kiss on her mound before dragging her underwear down and throw it to the side.

She can't help the gasp that escapes her when her eyes land on the beauty in front of her, "You're dripping wet Aves… So fucking breathtaking…" she whispers in awe as she runs a finger through the taller girl's slickness, stopping as she reaches her clit. As soon as she touches the small bundle of nerves Ava arches off the bed, a low whimper leaving her lips.

The girl opens her eyes wide, shocked at her own reaction. She quickly settles back down on the bed and hides her face with the help from her hands, "Sorry!"

Sara frowns at her girlfriend's behavior, retreating her hand before making her way up until she's face to face with the blonde.

"Hey…" She calls softly, noticing the deep blush on Ava's neck that makes her come to the conclusion that she's most likely embarrassed. Her face relaxes and changes into one of apprehension.

"Psst… Aves…" Sara whispers while leaving a kiss on each of the girl's hands before moving them away from her face and entwining them together, pressing them against the mattress.

Even without her hands covering her eyes, Ava still keeps her eyes closed.

"Ava. Come on baby look at me. Please?" Sara asks as she playfully rolls her hips on top of the blonde, trying to get a reaction from her. It is somewhat effective, as Ava quickly opens her eyes.

"What just happened in that head of yours hm?" Her girlfriend asks with a gentle voice as she points to her forehead.

Ava shrugs her shoulders, averting her eyes from Sara, "I don't know… I just wasn't expecting to react like that, so-" she cuts herself off and the smaller blonde frowns, "Like what baby? Talk to me."

"Desperate," Ava admits with a grimace and Sara's features soften.

"Well, if you ask me, _desperate _isn't the word I would use."

The taller blonde's eyes lock with Sara's again in surprise, "It isn't?"

Her girlfriend shakes her head, a reassuring smile on her face, "More like fucking sexy, knowing that I make you feel like that. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, trust me."

Ava's lips slowly turn into a small smirk and she lowers her voice, "Yeah?"

Sara nods before pressing her mouth to Ava's, asking for access with her tongue. They stay like that for a little while until Sara breaks the kiss, "Now, will you let me show you how sexy you can be?"

"Yes."

And with that, Sara resumes her previous task, making her way down until her face is once again met with her girlfriend's wetness. This time, instead of using her fingers, she traces Ava's slit up and down with her tongue. As expected, the tall blonde's hips immediately buck up at the sensation and Sara has to reach her hands out and hold her down in place.

"_Sara…"_

"Shh… I know beautiful, I've got you…" Sara whispers before attaching her mouth around the girl's clit, sucking it gently. She switches between sucking and swirling her tongue around the small nub, flicking it a few times as well.

After a couple of minutes she feels Ava's body thrashing even more and it's clear that the blonde is close to her orgasm. With her tongue still in place, Sara places a finger at her entrance teasing it with small circles. She quickens her pace on her clit and with a sung mantra of her name she feels Ava come against her mouth and hand. Sara keeps licking around her clit, coaxing through the aftermath of her climax.

A few minutes then, she cleans her mouth on the back of her hand and wipes it on the sheets, before starting to move up her girlfriend's body leaving a trail of light kisses through her whole body. When she reaches Ava's face her eyes are still closed so she takes the chance to press a feather-light kiss on each one of her eyelids.

When Sara leans back again, her girlfriend finally opens her eyes and the small blonde smiles at her blissed out expression.

"Hey there my beautiful girl," she greets before Ava grazes her nose against hers.

"Hey my love," the tall blonde greets back, a small blush on her cheeks, "That was… Wow." She admits shyly, biting her bottom lip.

Sara giggles at her word usage as she presses several kisses all over Ava's face before rolling off of her and laying on her back next to her, a content sigh leaving her lips.

"I'm glad your mom isn't home until much later." She admits with a smirk as she turns her head to look at her girlfriend.

Ava nods before looking back at her, "So am I." She agrees, a matching smirk on her face.

"How much time do we have left?" Sara wonders, pointing to Ava's phone.

The tall blonde gets the cue and grabs the phone, looking at the screen.

"A couple more hours." Ava informs her before putting the phone back in its place and turning to face Sara's beautiful face again.

"Round two?" Her girlfriend asks, bright blue eyes meeting shiny greyish ones.

Ava nods eagerly, "Definitely."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments are always appreciated! ;)**


End file.
